mikespersonalitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vito
Vito is one of mike alter persontily's in total drama when Vito trigger Mike's he only appears when his shirt is off he seen to be carefree to do what ever he wants and dont so what dont play by the rules at all when he is or not bored. Who appeared in ice ice baby where Anne Marie became interested in him only when mike transformed into him. Total Drama revenge of the island Ice Ice Baby when mike turn as Svetlana Appears flying in the air until she hit the ground as mike turns into Vito pushing Scott out the way as he speaking to anne Maria asking if she was looking for the pole which she became in love with him he tells zoey if she wants to touch him she got to make an appointment which Causing zoey to become very upset Mike mentioned everyone that vito turning things to from sweet to sour Finders Creepers Vito appears again after mike falls from a tree branch looking for zoey after she was kidnapped by a spider ( which is izzy in disguise anne Maria find the June 6 1806 turning into vito again asking where the sun which it was night time she was happy to see him once again she also saying that Vito is a real personality and mike put on a act as cameron ask where was anne Maria and mike which joe say who cared he go get them on the way he see them kissing and was gross by it telling them that chris say she and him should stay together. after Joe was taken as well they resume makeing out again as he yelled at them and telling the two love birds to stop kissing after Sam and Scott was taken by the spider she tells Vito get the hook and they win which Vito becames lazy and not amused as she becomes very angry at him but ask him again to get the hook and he won't get a kiss from her which she kiss him zoey became very angry demanied anne Maria to keep her lips off Mike as Vito which vito becames very happy goes get it she tell her that Vito only like classy girl which zoey was confused by this cameron tell her the spider was getting them which zoey scared help as mike goes to help her anne Maria was angry at mike get the hook not the snook she tell him later she still becomes in love with Vito and makeing zoey upset and angry and sad. Backstabbers Ahoy Vito appears again when the two get into a fight causing zoey to rip mike shirt off makeing Vito return once again as telling the two ladies not to fight there enough vito for every one which made anne Maria very happy as she drools and cuddles him makeing zoey upset and leaves thinking Mike has feelings for Anne Maria instead. In the confessional, Zoey saying fyi (meaning for your information) which was not cooling it down Anne Maria said that she and "Vito" are meant for each other. which Anna Maria become flirtatious amused by vito as he suntan his body makin Zoey physical angry The fight between the girls over Mike continues over the episode when she and Mike were both together on the water skis. In the water, Vito shows off his muscular ability and pleases Anne Maria by punching Fang away from them she was imposed by his skulls and flirt with him more which made fang very angry geting punch by vito A Mine Is A Terrible thing to waste Vito did not appears as mike turn to his new persontily Manitoba Smith hopeing her love returned when anne Maria jump on Manitoba Smith who thinks is Vito drop her she and zoey was angry by his sexual comments by them say that Carts was dangerous for girls. later she was kidnapped by one of the old Total Drama contestants ezkekiel trying to impress her with gifts which she was not amused which she did not say she didnt appreciated them Ezekiel impress her with the money that Heather and alejandro win from total drama world tour but unfortunately the money which was burn to ashes from the volcano occasion which she was very unamuse but he try again and give her a diamond which this time she becomes very amused by it after Being amused by the diamond completely which at the end she abandonment and end her relationship with vito when she jumps in the Hurl of Shame automatically chris ask anne maria what was she doing in there and telling her this is for people who is getting eliminated she tells Chris that she quit and does not need the show anymore as she forced herself to quit thinking that the diamond was real and will make her richer but unfortunately to her happiness and joy Chris tell her that the diamond was actually cubic zirconium meaning worthless which it was no longer good to her she changes her mind ahead at the last minute to stay with vito but unfortunately she is launched from the Hurl of Shame before she is allowed to get off. which unfortunately for vito case he will never get to find out that Anne Marie Eliminator herself The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean Vito appears again Cameron mentions him to Mike whenever he takes his shirt off vito appears as he a singing put your hands up When mike getting his shirt snagged on a thorn in the swamp, Mike transforms back into Vito. He calls for Anne Maria, not knowing that she had already left him for her diamond and ended their relationship , but Cameron pulls Mike's shirt down so things won't get more worse to get him back to himself. zoey because very upset the fact that vito returns asking was that vito once again he tells her that was Mike's acting leaving her more suspicious about his multiple personalities disorder Grand Chef Auto Scott use vito as s lust to win the contest, ripping off Mike's shirt to expose him. Vito asks Scott where Anne Maria was, lies to him he know where she at and Scott tells him he'll show him if he would tow him to Chris' monument. Later in the episode, hit him and leaves him unconscious Mike appears in his subconscious where his 4 original personalities was at fed up and tired of them ruin everything tell them that he was taking control they begin to have a physical fight with Mike until Cameron yelled out his secret by accident to Zoey Mike manages to conquer his personalities, including Vito, meaning that there is little-to-no possibility of Anne Maria and Vito reuniting. How ever one of the ask questions if vito can go in any place he pick new jersey that where Anne Maria at so it possible there relationship get back together but unfortunately after not seen each other for a while it seems that vito forgot about anne maria and move on to another girl and got into a relationship with Vanessa's multiple personality Nikki Total Drama All Stars Heroes vs. Villains Vito appeared when Chris introduced Mike and his personalities. Evil Dread Mike transformed into Vito in his sleep and was later seen playing a game of Go Fish with Chester and Svetlana and was worried when Manitoba warned of Mal. Saving Private Leechball Mike attempts to transform into Vito in the confessional by ripping-off his shirt, but fails after freaking out and panic trying to find out why why his 4 original personalities was not showing or appears as they do Sundae Muddy Sundae The trio of Mike, Chester and Svetlana met Vito chained to a rock on a stage Vito had to do a ventriloquist act on Mal's orders. Vito was confused when the ventriloquist dummy spoke on its own and was scared when it gave a warning from Mal. Mike used the dummy to free Vito, who decided to go along with the group. The Bold And The Booty-ful Vito agrees with Manitoba on why they should help Mike since it would only mean one personality could be free which Chester wants to see some proof which Mike showed them his ID which state all freaked out including mike see mal ID shown that he is the original personality at the end of the episode mike was confuse why Mal was the original Svetlana stand up for Mike saying that he should be the original one she know that he is patient and kind and sweet saying that Mike is a better dancer than vito he got very offended when she said it after Mike finds out that the ID was fake to fool mike free manitoba and head for the tower The Final Wreck-ening Mike and his four original personalities finally reach the tower of Mike's mind. They fight through the traps Mal has set, and find the mind reset button. Vito was very scared what's going to happen to them if the reset button is push also Mike finds out that if the button is pushed, Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba will disappear along with Mal. Mike however didn't want to press the reset button realizing that all his 4 original personalities would cause none to exist realizing he did not want to lose them after all his life he had them since he was a kid and all the drama they cost from the last season realize he cares about them except for mal Vito and Svetlana convince Mike to push the button, even manitoba say they still be a part of him in a way say their last goodbyes to each other including Mike they all blowing up the tower, and defeating Mal. However, all of Mike's personalities cease to exist, their abilities being absorbed by Mike. Personality Vito is a tough and aggressive man who debuts in Ice Ice Baby. He seems to enjoy picking fights and flirting. Vito also seems a little clueless and lazy at times as seen in Finders Creepers, and he appears when Mike takes his shirt off. In Food Fright, Vito is revealed to only eat meat. This personality likes Anne Maria, as shown throughout the show. He is muscular, usually shirtless, and has hair that is gelled back. Vito, just like Anne Maria, is based on the Jersey stereotype. This attraction is disapproved of by Mike and Zoey and has subsequently caused a love triangle between himself, Zoey, and Anne Maria. The first mention of Vito was in Anne Maria's Total Drama Online biography, where she mentioned that her dream date would be with Vito. Mike is shown to not like Vito because he is harder to control than Svetlana and Chester. Unlike the actual scenario, Anne Maria believes Vito is the real personality and Mike is the real "act." Vito appeared in Grand Chef Auto, when Scott ripped off Mike's shirt. Vito wanted to know where Anne Maria was and Scott promised to take him to her, but he didn't. Whenever Vito appears, "Duncan's theme" is played. stranger then MPD Vito alone taking the shower singing put your hands up as he did when he was in revenge of the island as mike cousin came asking if Nina or anyone was there he begins to ask her if he could have a little privacy and demands her to get out the bathroom she leaves but she thinks for a minute that this was her house she tells vito that this was her bathroom this was her house and he get out vito was very upset and she was lucky that he got done she began to blush and and demaned him to put a towel over his body plus Chester pop up and ask her do she have any manners Mike appears asking what was going on although his cousin apologizes but she was shock and surprise That vito and Chester were the same people also she blush still Demands him to put a towel over his bOdY then suddenly they hear a sound that was coming from the living room links Vito Pics Of Vito and Vito yell at Mike while Mike is knock-out.]]Category:Males